


Te voy a gustar

by Dunkelmo



Category: High score girl
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelmo/pseuds/Dunkelmo
Summary: Haruo invita a su amigo a la arcadia, solo para contarle sobre la promesa que hizo con akira, pero doi los sigue y al escuchar eso empiesa a quejarse con miyao.
Relationships: Kotaro miyao/genta doi, haruo yaguchi/akira õno





	1. ¿que tiene el que yo no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, por lo que veo este tipo de fanfic no existe, me siento como un dios XD

Haruo invito a miyao a la arcadia, para contarle de su promesa con akira, pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los seguia.  
\- ¿es en serio haruo?  
\- si le dije que me casaria con ella  
\- me imprecionas haruo  
Justo despues de eso miyao escucho que alguien golpeava una pared y ese no era nada mas ni nada menos que doi.  
\- ¿doi?  
\- ¡¡como puede ser que haruo se alla ganado el corazon de la linda akira!!  
\- la verdad no lo se, respondio haruo sin despegar su vista del juego  
\- ¡¡eso no lo puedo permitir!!  
Se escucho el sonido de victoria del juego y haruo se levanto.  
\- miyao, esto ya se volvio incomodo, asi que ya me ire  
\- de acuerdo haruo  
Haruo se fue, dejando a miyao y a doi casi solos en esa arcadia.  
\- no lo entiendo, di todo para que akira me prestara atencion y haruo lo logro sin haberlo intentado  
\- bueno pues, tanbien le gustaba a koharu  
\- ¡¡¿pero que tiene el que no tenga yo?!!  
\- en primera le gusta a muchas chicas  
\- ¡¡pues lograre que a alguien le guste yo!!  
\- ¿y como aras eso?  
Doi miro a todas partes buscando a una chica, pero no la encontro, volteo a mirar a miyao y supuso que no tenia obcion.  
\- are que yo te guste  
\- ¿he?  
\- vas a estar loco por mi  
Dicho eso doi se fue dejando a un confundido miyao en la arcadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno por si no lo han visto veanse el anime de high score guirl, es muy bueno.


	2. No podras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, no se si esta hitoria se pueda encontrar, espero que si.

Miyao se encontraba en la biblioteca y ya se habia percatado de que doi estaba delante de el mirandolo casi sin parpadear.  
\- ¿necesitas algo doi?  
\- n..no na..nada  
\- ¿es en serio lo de conquistarme?  
\- si  
Miyao miro con una cara de burla a doi, eso logro que el se enfadara, asercandose a el quedando muy serca de su rostro.  
\- ¿y eso doi?  
\- mira atentamente mi bello rostro, te enamoraras de el  
Miyao obedecio y miro por unos minutos el rostro de doi, el cual le parecia un rostro promedio.  
\- no es muy imprecionante  
Dicho eso solo para molestarlo, le planto un beso en la nariz a doi, logrando que este sonrojado callera de la silla.  
\- ¿si mi rostro no te parese lindo, por que me besaste la nariz?  
\- por que queria ver tu reaccion  
Miyao inicio a reirse de doi, el cual de nuevo se enojo mucho.  
\- ¡¡sigue riendote are que te enamores de mi!!  
\- si, si, sigue intentando, por que no lo lograras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si logras ver esto te lo agradesco mucho :3


	3. El que se esta enamorando es otro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola deje esta historia abandonada por un tiempo, pero ya estoy de buelta

En una arcadia no muy lejana, miyao se encontraba jugando un juego, pues queria saber por que a su amigo le gustaban tanto, pero no se podia consentrar, debido a que doi lo estaba mirando desde lejos.  
\- ¿que quieres doi?  
\- na..nada, dice doi desviando la mirada nervioso  
La verdad es que doi queria vengarse de miyao por aquel beso, pero el pensar en darle uno lo llenaba de verguenza.  
Miyao se canso de jugar y sin esperar nada del chico lindo, se acerco a este logrando estremecerlo.  
\- ¿por que estas nervioso?  
\- por nada, de nuevo doi desvio la mirada  
Miyao cogio la barbilla de doi y volteo su rostro quedando cerca del de miyao.  
Doi se sonrojo bastante, pues entendio que el que se estaba enamorando era otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias si has llegado hasta aqui


	4. Aburrido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ya vuelbo a escribir jeje

Desde ese dia doi habia empesado a segur a miyao, lo cual para este era bastante fastidioso.  
\- ¿por que me sigues?  
Doi salio de su para nada escondite, ya que igualmente ya habia sido descubierto.  
\- por nada  
\- ¿piensas que me vas a conquistar asi?  
Doi se enojo por aquel comentario y se acerco mas a miyao.  
\- para nada pienso eso, solo intento averiguar que tipo de persona te gusta  
\- pero si no estas con migo, ¿como piensas averiguarlo?  
Doi penso por unos segundos, pero poco despues una sonrisa confiada aparecio en su rostro, llebando a miyao a una arcadia.  
Doi se dirigio a el unico juego que le gustaba y este era el de las monedas. Esto a miyao no le parecia entretenido, pero vio a doi jugando con una sonrisa y penso que el verlo no sonaba tan mal.  
Poco despues doi como era de esperarse gano muchas monedas con ese juego, pero vio que miyao no se veia entretenido, el penso que a miyao le gustaria ir a una arcadia.  
\- ¿a donde quieres ir?  
\- a mi casa  
Al escuchar eso doi se entristecio un poco, pues aun que no hablaran mucho, le agradaba la compañia de miyao.  
\- ¿por que?  
\- me gusta mas estar en mi casa  
Miyao observo la triste cara que tenia doi, asi que prosiguio con su frase.  
\- ¿quieres ir?  
Doi sin darse cuenta, le dio a miyao una gran y linda sonrisa.  
\- si

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estoy llegando al punto en el que no se que decir :(


	5. Encuentros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :3

Ya en la casa de miyao, doi miraba con nervios su habiracion, era la primera vez que hiba a la casa de alguien.  
\- ¿quieres algo de tomar doi?  
\- si gracias  
Miyao se fue a la cosina, mientras que doi seguia contemplando esa pequeña habitacion. Pasado un rato miyao bolvio con dos tasas de te, entregandole una a doi.  
\- me encanta el te, gracias  
\- supuse que te gustaria  
Doi se sonrojo un poco por ese comentario.  
\- ¿soy tan predecible?  
\- no, solo te conosco muy bien  
Doi se sorprendio, pues que el sepa no tenia mucho contacto con miyao.  
\- ¿como?  
\- te he visto ya muchas veses por casualidad y he logrado conoserte mejor  
Doi no se habia dado cuenta de sus muy comunes encuentros.  
\- ¿en que lugares me encuentras mas amenudo?  
\- a mi madre le gusta ir a esos jardines bien cuidados y por eso cada domingo te encuentro hay  
Doi se sonrojo, pues no tenia planeado enseñarle algo tan vergonzoso a alguien. Este se agacho y con verguenza miro a miyao.  
\- olvida eso  
\- ¿por que?  
\- es muy vergonzoso  
\- sinseramente es lo unico que me gusta de ti  
Doi abrio sus ojos con mucho asombro y le sonrio con ilusion a miyao, aun que claro no le gustaba el echo de que solo fuera eso lo que le gustaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aca


	6. Cautibado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo

Miyao se encontraba confundido pues doi lo habia invitado a un jardin.  
\- ¿por que me invitaste aca?  
\- como te gusta de mi, mi extraño gusto, te mostrare como puedo llegar a ser en un jardin  
Aun que no quisiera admitirlo, esto a miyao le parecia interesante, pues no conosia del todo a doi.  
\- suena interesante  
Sin mencionar mas los dos empezaron a recorrer ese jardin y aun que doi penso que le seria dificil imprecionar a miyao, poco despues se olvido por completo de eso, pues se mostraba muy marabillado con las plantas que se encontraban hay.  
Miyao se dedico a mirar atentamente todos los ruidos y expreciones que hacia doi, le empesaba a parecer lindo ese chico, lo cual lo sorprendia bastantd, pues lo unico que habia sentido por el era fastidio.  
\- mira miyao, las rosas son de distinto color  
Miyao miro lo que le mostraba doi y la verdad es que eran muy bonitas, pues se mostraban distintas rosas, unas rojas, naranjas y blancas.  
Pero no mirava mucho esas rosas, pues extrañamente estaba cautivado por el tierno rostro que doi tenia, un extraño sentimiento de querer ver mas y de no admitir que doi le estaba ganando.


	7. Me has ganado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aun no se si debo terminar la historia

Doi se preguntaba que podia hacer, pues aparte del jardin no sabia que mas le podia gustar a miyao.  
Justo pensando en el, hay se encontraba miyao dirigiendose a el, lo cual proboco que este no supiera si correr o preguntarle que estaba pasando, pues miyao nunca se le acercaba.  
\- hola doi  
\- ¿miyao que esta pasando?  
\- ¿de que hablas?  
\- tu nunca te acercas a mi  
Miyao le lanso una pequeña risilla, lo cual proboco un ligero sonrojo, pues miyao de cierta forma le parecia lindo.  
\- ultimamente el estar con tigo, no suena tan mal  
Ante esa respuesta doi se sonrojo aun mas, logrando que miyao esta vez lo notara y ante eso simplemente se comenso a reir.  
\- que lindo sonrojo  
Doi ya no pudo mas, hace mucho se habia dado cuenta de que miyao lo estaba enamorando, sus comentarios eran lindo, su forma delicada de amenazarlo era linda, su forma de molestarlo igual era linda y su aparincie era aun mas linda.  
\- me rindo  
\- ¿he?  
\- me enamorado de ti miyao  
Miyao dejo notar una cara de confucion a lo que doi decidio explicar.  
\- aun que no quiera, tu forma de ser es linda y tu apariencia lo es aun mas  
\- ¿que?  
\- me has ganado miyao, pero aun que yo sea el primero en enamorarme, no significa que no intente conquistarte  
Doi no espero respuesta y se fue dejando a un confundido miyao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta qui :3


End file.
